


The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps

by usuratonkachiMD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuratonkachiMD/pseuds/usuratonkachiMD
Summary: Sasuke awakens from a nightmare, Naruto is there to comfort him. Humorous shenanigans ensue followed by good ol' sex in the woods
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to be in my Here Comes The Sun story but I got ahead of myself writing this and I figured it was enjoyable on it's own anyway. I'll probably still put it in that story. But if you're confused why they have both arms that story would explain it.

Sasuke wakes up sore and tired in a dark room. His sheets are uncharacteristically cold and he reaches out for Naruto on his side of the bed to find it empty. He sits up and looks around but doesn’t recognize his surroundings in the dark. He is fully dressed in a loose white shirt, dark pants, and a large purple rope belt, a sword is fastened to his back. He hadn’t worn this since---

He launches out of bed to the door, and when he swings it open the room dissipates from around him leaving him in a barren wasteland. He can see for miles and there’s nothing but cold grey earth and blood red sky. He’s completely isolated. He tries to call out for Naruto but no sound escapes.

"Sas—"

The vision changes and Naruto is laying at Sasuke’s feet in The Valley of the End, pierced through the heart with Sasuke’s sword. Sasuke crashes to his knees. Blood is seeping through Naruto’s clothes, from his mouth, from his eyes...except they’re just empty sockets.

_ “Why?”  _ Sasuke cries out.

_ “...because...you’re my friend,”  _ Naruto chokes on his blood and the words.

“—wake up” 

Sasuke’s eyes shoot open. Naruto is leaning over him with one hand on his cheek stroking his temple with his thumb. His eyes are wide and worried.

“You’re okay,” he says, “it was just a nightmare.” Naruto’s other hand is holding Sasuke’s and glowing with warm, brilliant, orange chakra. Naruto’s chakra usually always calms him after a nightmare, the warmth and familiarity of it reminding him that he’s home. That he’s safe, that he’s with Naruto. His dreams tonight were different though, they’d felt so real, so dark, so cursed. 

Sasuke sucks in a shaky breath that doesn’t satisfy his need for air. His whole body is damp with cold sweat.

Sasuke sits up still gasping for breath, he grasps Naruto’s hand tighter and brings it to his face, his other he places palm-down on Naruto’s chest. He tries to feel his heartbeat, always strong, always so calm. He can’t feel anything, he’s breathing too loud, and his own pulse is like a rabbit caught in a snare.

A terrible, entirely unwelcome thought occurs to him as he looks down at Naruto’s eyes, so full of love for him, that he has so much to lose. Sasuke has already lost too much. Naruto is everything to him, if anything happens to him— 

His whole body shivers at the thought.

Naruto sits up now so he’s eye level with him, he looks scared. “You okay love? Try to breathe.”

Sasuke’s breaths become shorter until he’s gasping, his chest burns and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

“Sasuke I think you’re having a panic attack, it happened to me before.”

Panic attack. That sounds about right. 

“Kakashi-sensei told me that exercise can help, and he made me do jumping jacks with shadow clones until I felt like I could breathe again.”

Sasuke continues gasping but Naruto’s voice has a calming effect, he gets in one long shaky inhale that almost satisfies his thirst for air.

“Sasuke, I challenge you, my rival!”

The idiot seems to be trying to do an impression of someone but between Sasuke’s frantic breaths he can’t tell who the hell it’s supposed to be.

“We are in the springtime of our youth, we must settle our rivalry once and for all!”

Now he realizes Naruto is doing a pretty decent impression of Guy-sensei, the utter ridiculousness of it gives Sasuke a chance to inhale one long relatively unbroken breath.

“I challenge you to a foot race!”

Naruto doesn’t give him a chance to object as he’s pulling Sasuke by the hand out of bed and running to the front door.

Naruto pauses in the open doorway. A soft bluish light is shed over the buildings, the sun will be peaking over the mountains soon. The warm breeze on Sasuke’s sweaty skin brings his awareness to the fact that they’re both in nothing but boxers. 

“Go!” Naruto shouts and he takes off, still pulling Sasuke by the hand. He doesn’t let it go until Sasuke starts running in step with him side by side.

Naruto's eyes never leave Sasuke’s face as they sprint through the village.  _ I’m fine you idiot stop staring at me like I’m going to break. _ Sasuke’s pride urges him to pick up speed, which Naruto matches effortlessly. 

Slightly annoyed, he adjusts the angle of their race ever-so-slightly so that Naruto is running full speed towards a guard who’s leaning against the village gate with his eyes closed. Approaching...closer... _ closer _ . Sasuke starts to worry his evil plan to slow his opponent down would end up much more wicked than he intended. If Naruto fails to see the man he’ll seriously injure him in a collision. Fitting punishment for sleeping on the job Sasuke supposes. 

Naruto’s eyes still haven’t left Sasuke.  _ Fuck Naruto look up! _

When they’re a step away from Naruto knocking into the man Sasuke hesitates and stumbles without falling as Naruto’s feet lift from the ground like he’s made of air, and he sores over the man, his whole body igniting with golden light as he enters Sage of Six Paths mode.  _ That’s cheating! _ Two can play at that game, Sasuke ignites with chakra and electricity as he races through the gate.

Naruto sores over the village gate without ever moving his gaze from Sasuke. A cloak of glowing chakra appears around him as he adjusts in mid air so he’s soaring through it face forwards feet behind him.  _ Fucking usuratonkachi _ . 

Naruto picks up speed as he dips lower so he’s flying eye level with Sasuke. Sasuke watches as Naruto’s closed fist and right arm slips in front of him, he winks at Sasuke as his face passes him too. That ignites a different kind of electricity in Sasuke.

Naruto’s abdomen is tight and flexed, his seal and clearly visible underneath the open chakra robe flowing all around him, nothing but underwear beneath it. Sasuke is stunned by the beauty of him, he looks godlike, something to be worshipped. 

Naruto’s left arm is trailing behind him, giving Sasuke the finger as it passes him. Sasuke throws his fist at Naruto trying to swat him out of the air. Naruto falls behind as he laughs loudly and transitions back to his feet on the ground. 

The sound of Naruto’s laughter, the wind on his face, the burning in his legs, it really is helping. He’s not thinking about the dream anymore. He feels alive. But still his heart is pounding in his chest and it’s not from running. He still feels anxious, scared.

“To that treeline!” Naruto yells from a couple feet behind him.  _ Good, stay back there. _

They continue to race barrelling over shrubs and large rocks. Running past the first trees they see, they each spot a large tree directly in front of them and, sharing a glance, it’s like an unspoken deal.  _ First hand on the tree wins. _ Sasuke kicks a leg out which Naruto dodges without looking. They both plant a hand on the tree, knocking bark off of it in the process, too close to a tie for either of them to tell.

Sasuke leans forward, one forearm against the tree as he catches his breath. Naruto turns towards him.

“Incredible! Just what I expect from my rival!” Naruto exclaims in that stupid voice again and he ends it with something between laughing and panting.

Sasuke grabs him, pulling Naruto into his chest with one arm around Naruto’s back and the other firmly covering his mouth.

“For the love of god,” Sasuke pants, “shut the fuck up.”

Naruto swings a forearm up and knocks it into Sasuke’s, freeing his mouth from the hand so he can catch his breath. Then he grips Sasuke firmly by the shoulder and stares into his eyes. Holding Naruto like this Sasuke can feel that warm familiar light, he wants to drown in that warmth.

“You okay?” Naruto asks full of love and concern.

“I need you,” he replies between breaths. “Now,” he commands as he picks Naruto up by the waist and shoves him forcefully into the tree behind him. Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke’s hips without hesitation and Sasuke crashes their mouths together. He shoves his tongue into Naruto’s mouth savoring the breathy groan that escapes the gorgeous glowing man. Naruto pulls his tongue into his mouth sucking on it. When Sasuke has to break for air Naruto’s tongue slides up his jaw to his earlobe, which he pulls between his soft lips before sliding back down to his neck. 

Sasuke resents how calm Naruto seems as he latches his mouth to Sasuke’s neck and sucks gently. Gently isn’t going to cut it. He needs so much more. Naruto is trying to comfort him, but he needs Naruto to dominate him, hurt him, overwhelm all his other senses until there is only Naruto. 

“Sink your teeth into me” he hisses as he ruts his hips against Naruto’s, grinding their cocks against each other through the thin material

Naruto’s breath hitches at that. Just the sound of it sending more heat through Sasuke. Naruto pulls back from him as fire ignites in his eyes and his pupils go narrow.  _ Yes baby that’s it _ . Naruto’s mouth widens in a devilish grin as his teeth go sharp. Sasuke inhales deeply in anticipation of the sweet sting that awaits him. Naruto sinks his teeth into Sasuke’s shoulder, breaking skin. “Ah—fuck!”  _ That’s it baby. _

He pulls Naruto back from the tree and drops his legs. Then he pulls Naruto’s face forwards to lick his lips. 

“Fuck me,” he demands against Naruto’s lips.

“Sas, we don’t have anything, I don’t want to hurt y—”

“Hurt me!”

Naruto hesitates. Sasuke presses his forehead against Naruto’s now and lowers his voice to a sweet whisper. “Please...I need you.” If demanding didn’t work then begging certainly will. Naruto is such a sucker for soft Sasuke. “I need to feel you like this.”

That’s all it took. Naruto grabs his wrists and plants Sasuke’s hand against the tree turning him at the hips so Sasuke is leaning against the tree with Naruto behind him. Naruto strips him of his boxers and in one rapid motion kneels behind him and brings his hands to Sasuke’s ass spreading cheeks and diving in with his tongue, spreading wetness as far as his mouth can reach. Sasuke resents the tortured moan that escapes his lips. 

Naruto brings his right hand around to tug on Sasuke’s cock, which jumps at his touch. With his left he scratches down Sasuke’s back with short claws, eliciting another lewd moan from the raven. His left hand then comes to rest with a bruising grip on Sasuke’s hip as he continues working his tongue into him.

“I said fuck me,” Sasuke meant for it to sound like a command and not a whine. He failed.

“What’s the magic word?” The blonde teases, emerging from between his cheeks.

“ _ Please _ ,” Sasuke hisses.

Naruto stands up and drops his shorts. He whips Sasuke around to face him and shoves his back into the tree picking him up by the legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“You asked for it baby.” Naruto adjusts his arms so he’s holding Sasuke in one and pressing his cock into him with the other. Sasuke’s mouth opens in a silent cry as his muscle stretches around Naruto’s size. Naruto’s arm comes back up and both hands dig nails into Sasuke’s back as he pulls him off the tree, bearing all his weight, and eases him down over his length. 

Then because he’s just too good to Sasuke he has to ask if he’s okay. Again. Sasuke shuts him up by crashing their lips together. He pulls Naruto’s hair as he plunges his tongue into his hot mouth. They’re both breathing each other's air as Naruto starts thrusting into him. That exquisite friction of his cock dragging along Sasuke’s insides makes his toes curl as Sasuke latches his ankles together behind Naruto’s back. Naruto speeds up a little, hitting his nerves at the perfect angle, assaulting him with pleasure. Sasuke is gasping and failing to bite back his harsh moans. He’s clutching his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and tasting every inch of skin within his reach. Jaw...ears...neck...collarbone. He finally settles for where the blonde’s neck meets his shoulder and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise.

Naruto almost loses his grip on Sasuke which forces him to whip them around and slam Sasuke’s back into the damp grass. It knocks the wind out of him and he clenches around Naruto’s dick, the unintentionally asphyxiation sends him hurtling into an orgasm so intense he’s certain he’s going to pass out from it. When he catches his breath again hot streams of cum are shooting on to Naruto, his seal like an obscene target on his abdomen, and it’s dripping back down on Sasuke. Naruto leans up on his knees, his abdomen glistening with Sasuke’s fluid, his oblique muscles pointing down to where their bodies connect. He slows down but doesn’t stop pushing his hips forward. He’s probably worried Sasuke will be oversensitive, which he is, but he doesn’t have a fuck to give about that at the moment.

“You cumming for me already?” Naruto asks with a coy smirk. It seems humanly impossible how fast Sasuke’s erection returns just from those words, that visual. His head falls back against the damp grass and he groans.

“Fuck Naru— I love you so much.”

Naruto seems to lose all self control at the words, lifting Sasuke’s legs to rest on his shoulders and pounding even deeper into him with renewed speed. Sasuke is just staring at the man he loves as he’s gasping, swearing, and biting his perfect lip. When Naruto meets his gaze his whole body seems to quiver and he clenches his eyes closed as he bites into Sasuke’s calf on his shoulder just hard enough to stifle his scream as he reaches his own climax, his thrusts turning into weak little jolts as he spills himself into Sasuke, filling him with delicious heat. 

Naruto pulls out slowly and he catches his breath as he lowers Sasuke’s legs off his shoulders and kneels between them. “I love you too, allow me to demonstrate,” he says as he begins to softly stroke Sasuke. 

Sasuke can’t tear his gaze away from Naruto who leans forward to lick a long, tantalizing stripe up the underside of his shaft before engulfing him in wet heat and swallowing all of him from tip to base. Morning sun peaks through the trees now, casting rays of soft light, further illuminating Naruto’s golden hair as he takes him down deep and then bobs smoothly back up, setting a steady rhythm. Sasuke reaches forward breathlessly to tangle his fingers in that soft hair, he doesn’t exert any pressure but Naruto speeds up anyway, adding his warm hand to the act, gripping Sasuke at the base with large fingers. 

Sasuke can’t control the sounds he’s making when Naruto is worshipping him like this. He knows just how to touch Sasuke, just how to slip his tongue around him to drive him absolutely mad. Naruto is pumping Sasuke into his mouth with one hand and digging nails into his thigh with the other.  _ Fucking hell. _

When Sasuke climaxes for the second time it’s not so quiet, his own voice in his ears is reminiscent of a wounded animal. Naruto looks up at him grinning around his cock as he swallows repeatedly and blinks watering eyes, finally easing off with a smile.

Before Sasuke can object to the unnecessary care, Naruto glides a hand radiant with chakra to his shoulder to heal the bite he’d inflicted there, and then slips it underneath Sasuke to slide the warmth down the scratches on his back.

His glow fades and his eyes return to their perfect blue, like the sky on a perfect summer afternoon. Sasuke’s throat gets tight, overwhelmed with emotion and gratitude that he gets to be with Naruto this way. That Naruto loves him just as much. He has to close his eyes to keep from crying like a lovesick kunoichi. Naruto lays down next to him and holds him for a long while, their breathing slowly calms. Sasuke is about to fall asleep when Naruto whispers in his ear. “How do you suggest we get back unnoticed in our underwear?” They both laugh at that, too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, 'The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps' is a great song by Hellogoodbye


End file.
